This invention relates to substituted bridged-azabicycloalkyl quinolone carboxylic acids and esters, antibacterial compositions containing said compounds, methods of using said compounds, and intermediates for the preparation of said compounds.
European Patent Application 86307045.4 (Publication No. 0215650), and U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,396, refer to amino-substituted bridged azabicycloalkyl quinolone carboxylic acids and esters and antibacterial compositions containing those compounds. European Patent Application 83305148.5 (Publication No. 0106489) and International Application No. PCT/US87/01583 refer to bridged-diazabicycloalkyl quinolone carboxylic acids and esters and antibacterial compositions containing those compounds.